Wereshadmaria love story
by mariathelovingcakehedge866
Summary: Hey! Iloveshadaria88 here! You have noticed that I have changed accounts the reason of that is that Fanfiction didn't let me sign back in. So I made a new account and I will continue the story from here. hope you find the rest of the story. Enjoy!


Hey! Iloveshadaria88 here! You have noticed that I have changed accounts the reason of that is that Fanfiction didn't let me sign back in. So I made a new account and I will continue the story from here. hope you find the rest of the story. And you might notice that there is less words. Sorry. Enjoy!

Wereshadmaria Chapter 4

* * *

As the sun rose shadow tried to block the light from his face. Maria did the same but, she couldn't move her whole body so she decided to just turn her head away from the window. Shadow couldn't take the sun anymore so he decided to get up and get a seen of Maria's beautiful ocean blue eyes. Maria got to see Shadows ruby red eyes. Maria spoke quietly and a little scratchy.

" Good morning Shadow. It's good to see that you are awake." Maria said.

Shadow gave Maria a grin. Then the policemen arrived. The policemen had a handcuffed guy between both of them. They walked to the register.

" We are here to see Robotnik. " one of the policemen said.

The lady behind the desk took a sheet of paper to each people and there room numbers. The policeman picked it up and found Robotnik, Maria. Room number, 88. Floor, 5. Both policemen looked at each other and nodded and walked to the room with the handcuffed criminal. Who was this criminal? What does Maria have to do with the criminal. We'll prepare for a huge surprise!

The policemen arrived at Maria's room door. One of the policeman spoke.

" This is the police! May we come in!? " one asked.

" Yes, come on in! " Maria responded.

The policeman opened the door and the criminal came in with both the policemen.

" Hello are you the little girl that got shot in the gas station? " one of the policeman asked. Maria shivered in fear.

" Y-yes I am..." Maria answered.

" Well we have the criminal that shot you and name is ( dun dun dun ) Ted Shedstone.( the guy that signed Shadow's papers in chapter 1 ) and we have noticed there is a dog...

" Werehog. " Maria said.

" And... We have discovered that his papers was signed with the same name. Is this your father? " the policeman asked.

" No, the reason why he signed was that my... Real... Mommy... Daddy.." Maria took Shadow's paw and tears fell down her face. She tried to continue.

" Died in the car reck and no one could sign them. The worker said that he could sign it then he did. Then I took Shadow to the boxes I live in! " Maria's tears fell down faster.

Shadow tried confuting her as he rapped his body around her like a dog. Now instead of crying in shadows paw. Maria cried on Shadows tail. The policemen spoke.

" I am sorry for your loss. We will let you keep the werehog. " the policeman tried to cheer her up. The policeman got the others attention lets get back we have another mission to solve. So the policemen and the criminal left. So left the caring werehog with the crying hedgehog. Maria still teared on shadows tail. Shadow reached his paw towards Maria's hand and Maria moved her hand on Shadow's paw and looked at Shadow's eyes.

" Shadow you won't die on me will you? " Maria asked. Shadow shacked his head left and right. Shadow never wanted to leave Maria in such a big world. With all the killers and Stealers. So many bad things in the world. So he wanted to stay with her. And even protect her. If Shadow talked, he would promise to protect her with all of his strength.

" Good..." Maria said. So the doctor came in with breakfast.

" Good you guys are awake! Now you can eat breakfast. " Maria got cereal with bananas and Shadow got steak. The doctor told them to enjoy and walked out of the room.

**after breakfast**

* * *

Maria was nervous the doctor told her that she had her surgery after breakfast and it was the time. Shadow jumped off the bed and waited on the chair until Maria's surgery was done. Maria was sweating in fear. The doctor said to just relax and he made her fall asleep. The Doctors got all the supplies out. Then Maria started to breath out huge amounts of blood. The blood made the bed red and wet. Then the doctors started the surgery.


End file.
